Kurt and Noah's infinite playlist
by wearemagnetised
Summary: This is where I'll post random oneshots or drabbles that are inspired by songs. This is in no way related to the movie "Nick and Norah's infinite playlist" - I just borrowed the title. Puckurt of course and ratings vary and the maximum will probably be T
1. Inevitable

**Song:** Inevitable  
><strong>Artist:<strong> Anberlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for mild language maybe?  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Puckurt  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance with a little angst  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Bullying, off-page character death  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None really if you've seen the show at all.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing, all rights belong to FOX  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _The kiss Kurt pressed to his lips and Kurt's arms around his neck felt like wanted to break every clock so time would stand still_  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 891  
><strong>AN: **I know this might be terrible but I've had this idea for a while now so this is what you get. Lyrics are in _italics_.

* * *

><p>Noah wasn't sure if Kurt remembered their childhood as vividly as he did. He remembered everything- from the way Kurt's voice sounded when he called him No-no to the childish conversations they shared in the schoolyard of McKinley Elementary that would stay in their memories far longer than either of them would have thought.<p>

Kurt's family had moved to the house next to his when they were both 5 years old. Noah recalled himself bouncing from the excitement of finally getting a neighbour that was his own age.

Immediately, the boys were drawn to one another and soon enough, they were inseparable.

.

_Do you remember when we were just kids?_

_And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss_

_._

The empty cardboard boxes from the Hummels' move became the boys' never-ending source of entertainment. The boxes were turned into castles, race cars or spaceships, taking them thousands of miles away on amazing adventures with just the two of them, side by side.

.

_Schoolyard conversations taken to heart_

_And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not_

_._

Never would Noah forget the first time he kissed Kurt Hummel.

The boys were 8 then and were sitting under the ancient oak tree in Kurt's backyard, talking about the wonders that were adults. They had both seen their parents kiss and could not understand why anyone would want to do something that looked so stupid. Their curiosity got the better of them, though, so when Kurt suggested that they gave it a try ("We're both boys so it's not like we'll get cooties, right?") Noah had quickly agreed.

Noah wouldn't be able to describe that warm feeling inside his stomach when he kissed Kurt until he was much older. However, what Noah did know was that he wanted to stay in that moment that forever and ever (and ever). Kurt was Noah's first kiss – his first love – and he was Kurt's.

.

_We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)_

_For the rest of our lives_

_._

It was the next summer that things started to go wrong. Life happened. Kurt's mum died and Puck's dad left. Instead of being there for his best friend, helping them both through their losses, Noah began to shut Kurt out. They talked less; there were fewer smiles and the sounds of their soaring laughter were no more.

Then Noah's family moved away because without his dad's job. His mum couldn't afford to pay for their beautiful white picket fence house on her own.

.

_Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now?_

_._

By the time middle school started, they were worse than strangers.

Noah was Puck.

Kurt was Hummel. He was fairy, ladyface, queer, or any other inventive name the football team were able to come up with that day.

Puck was one of the jocks. He taunted, shoved, dumpster-tossed and slushied Kurt.

Kurt never said a thing; never even showed any more recognition for Puck than he did for the other jocks. He treated him as one of them and this made Puck wanted to push Kurt even more.

.

It was funny how life worked. He ended up hurting the only person he really loved (besides his family).

.

_Amazing how life turns out the way that it does_

_We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love_

_._

High school, junior year. Puck didn't know how it was possible but somehow Kurt forgave him; for running away, for being the world's biggest asshole, for everything. Granted it took a million afternoons spent at the Hudmel's and a hell lot of apologising and grovelling, but Kurt eventually forgave him. It then took another long period of constant and desperate attempts at wooing for Kurt to agree to a date.

It was all worth it.

.

_Is it over how hey, hey, it's not over now_

_._

Holding Kurt in his arms with Kurt's back pressed against his chest, looking through the glass window of their apartment at a dazzling New York- Noah couldn't believe they had made it this far.

He felt blessed.

The only thing that could make this moment even more perfect was sitting in his pocket, as it had done for about 2 weeks.

Taking a long calming breath, inhaling Kurt's familiar scent, Puck unwrapped himself from the man who meant the world to him, spun him around and reached for the small velvet box.

"Kurt, I know this is incredibly sappy but there is no other way to put it. You are my everything. I want to be your last first kiss. I want to be your last first love, for all time. When I'm with you, everything feels right. Will you marry me?"

.

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_

_That you'll ever have (that you'll ever have)_

_I wanna be your last, first love (that you'll ever have)_

.

The kiss Kurt pressed to his lips and Kurt's arms around his neck felt like **home**. He wanted to break every clock so time would stand still but he figured he could wait until after Kurt had said 'I do'.

_I wanna break every clock_

_The hands of time could never move again_

_We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)_

_For the rest of our lives_

Yeah, he could wait until then.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. New York

**Song:** New York  
><strong>Artist:<strong> Paloma Faith  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for language I guess  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Puckurt  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst  
><strong>Warning:<strong> None, unless you count heartless!Kurt or heartbroken!Puck as warnings.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None really if you've seen the show at all.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing, all rights belong to FOX  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _Noah Puckerman never thought he would see the day when Kurt left him, at least not for a 'lady'._  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 477  
><strong>AN: **This is a short fill for a one-sentence-prompt on LJ. I apologise for the random periods in the centre. It's just that I want to space the lines out but is stupid and this is the only way I can do it. Lyrics are in _italics_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_The wolves they howled for my lost soul__  
><em>_I fell down a deep black hole__  
><em>_He left me for another lady__  
><em>_She poured the drinks and she poured the power__  
><em>_Diamond girl who could talk for hours__  
><em>_He left me for another lady_

_._

During the 2 years of high school that he dated Kurt, Noah Puckerman never thought he would see the day when Kurt left him, at least not for a 'lady'.

.

Her name was New York and she stole his boy away.

.

In retrospect, he should have known. He should have known that he was no competition for Kurt's desire to be in the Big Apple. Kurt had dreams.

.

_Kurt had ambitions._ Puck laughed bitterly at his own naïveté. Oh how foolish he was to believe that he-a true Lima Loser-could ever be enough for Kurt-fucking-Hummel. He was foolish to think that Kurt would even consider giving up his chance in 'The City That Never Sleeps' to stay here with him, in this cow town.

.

He should have seen this coming.

.

It wasn't like he could have done anything about it. No. No, he couldn't have. She had always had his heart. Being in New York, designing clothes, singing on Broadway had always been Kurt's dream; long before Puck was even in the picture.

.

He was nothing. He was nothing but a meantime-boyfriend to Kurt. He was the filler, something to help Kurt pass the time before he can high-tail it out of Lima without a backward glance.

.

All those shared kisses, all those hugs. All those fights and all those sweet words Kurt whispered in his ears when they spend the night together. They didn't mean anything- not to Kurt at least.  
>New York was Kurt's dream. New York was Kurt's true love. Choosing between Puck over New York was never an option... Deep inside though, Puck knew that even if the decision was his to make, he wouldn't have been able to be the weight that kept Kurt from 'defying gravity'.<br>Kurt was born to be in the spotlight. Kurt was in New York and he was pursuing his dreams. Kurt had a shot.

.

Living in New York, there's no doubt that Kurt would soon be swept off his feet by another man who was worthy of him. Someone who was just as sophisticated as Kurt was. Someone whom Kurt could share his love for fashion and musicals with.

Kurt would be happy there... More than he could ever be, here in Lima with Puck.

.

Puck knew all this but he didn't want to. He didn't want to hear from their friends how much fun Kurt was having in New York, how perfect Kurt's life was turning out to be.

Puck knew that he should be happy for the man he loved. He knew that Kurt was where he truly belonged- the one place that could make him truly happy.

.

But as he sits on his empty bed clutching an old photo of them smiling brightly in his hands, knowing didn't mean it hurt any less.

.

_Her name was New York, New York__  
><em>_She took your heart away oh my__  
><em>_Her name was New York, New York__  
><em>_She poisoned your sweet mind_

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews and favourites are always loved.<strong>_


End file.
